Princess
by Lightswitch2003
Summary: A story that follows the marauders and a few OC's through their years at hogwarts. What happened when James falls for a different girl? How will the future change? Find out ;)
1. Aunt Lydias Home for orphaned girls

Aunt Lydias home for orphaned girls

* * *

 **AN: IMPORTANT/  
If you see any grammatical, punctuation or spelling mistakes, PLEASE LET ME KNOW.  
Also, PLEASE tell me if you see anything that could be explained, said or writtter better, it really helps my writing better for all of you.  
Cheers!/**

* * *

The sun was shining through the sheer curtains and into the bedroom of 3 young girls. They where sleeping, for now. 

The weather was too good for my mood. Plus, I had a headache.  
I clenched my eyes tightly and pulled the blanket over my eyes. There were footsteps coming up the stairs.  
'No! I didn't want to get up.'  
The steps came closer and they got louder as they came down the hall.  
'Go away, please go away .'  
I heard the door open to the room next door and aunt Lydias calls inside for the girls to get up.  
'Please skip our room. Just go to the next one. '  
The footsteps came closer and stopped right outside our door. The door opens and I heard Lydia's voice. I pulled the blanket off my face and there she stood, in the doorway with a scowl on her face. 

-"Up! Get up girls!" Then the door slams as she walks out. Shit.  
I pulled my pillow out from under my head and put it over my face, then I screamed into it. Then I threw the pillow to the edge of my bed. I kicked off the covers and swung my legs off the side of the bed. 

-" Tough morning?" I heard someone say behind me. I recognized the voice, it's my friend Zoë. My only friend. 

-"Who cares? Someone as ugly as her doesn't deserve good mornings." Aaaaand there's Mandy. We don't really get along. I turned to Zoë, her bed beside mine. 

-" I'm fine, just a headache." Then I gave her a smile and got up to get dressed. 

I did my best to ignore Mandy, but as I walked to my dresser I couldn't help but send her my best death glare. The dresser had three drawers. One for me, one for Zoë, and one for Mandy; seeing as the three of us share a room. The middle drawer was mine. I pulled it. It squeaked, but didn't budge. I pulled harder and it flew open, flinging my clothes everywhere. Great. 

Mandy burst out laughing and I glared at her. Then I looked at the mess of clothes on the floor, then to the dresser where Mandy's drawer was not pulled out. 

"And what a shame it would be if I just..." I whispered. I reached for the handle of Mandy's drawer and pulled hard. The drawer flew out and now her clothes where all over the floor too. 

-"SERIOUSLY?!" Mandy screamed.  
I flashed her a humorless smile then searched the pile for something to wear. 

There wasn't a lot that was mine because a few days before, everyone was inside because of the rainstorm. While everyone was inside, Mandy put all my clothes in a puddle and left them in the rain. I asked the matron if I could wash them because someone had put them out in the rain but she said l had to wait for my laundry day, which was the next Wednesday. That meant I had two changes of clothes to last me 5 days. I'll wash my dirty clothes in the sink. 

I looked up, Mandy stood up from her bed and stomped towards me. She stopped right in front of me. She was about a foot taller than me so I stood in her shadow. I looked up at her face and put my hands on my hips and cocked my head to the side. 

"Can I help you?" I said mockingly. 

Then she lifted her hand and slapped me across the face. I didn't flinch. I was used to it. I turned on my heel with clothes in hand, opened the door to the hall and walked out into the hallway. 

The hallway had a staircase at the far end, 5 doors on each side and floral wallpaper. I always hated the wallpaper. It was an ugly green with pale yellow flowers and it made the place even more sad and dreary than it already was. To my right there was a wooden door with a plaque reading "WC". I rapped my knuckles on the door. 

"One sec!" Came a faint voice from the other side of the door. All 30 of us had to share two bathrooms which left the mornings extremely hectic.  
The handle turned and the door opened . 

"Sorry I... oh it's you." The girl that came out of the bathroom snarled with a disgusted look on her face. 

"Good morning to you too." I sneered pushing past her and slamming the bathroom door behind me. I turned the lock and turned my back on the door. 

The tiles in the bathroom are where no better than the hall wallpaper. Every other tile was a ugly green creating a checkered pattern of brownish white and green. Gross. 

The bathroom was very small with a toilet to the right and a sink to the left with a tiny dirty mirror above it. On the wall straightforward there was an oil painting of a red wood barn with a black tile roof and white trim. There were animals in the paining too. A big fat black and white cow, a off white sheep with a weirdly shaped face, and the pig. The pig , a ugly brown beast with an abnormally round body. A face that would have been an oval but was squished in like it had run into a wall face first. It also had beady black eyes. If you didn't look directly at it, I could swear the eyes followed you. Which is very creepy if you take a shower or need the bathroom any time between 8:00 PM and 8:00 AM. 

I took off my pjs (which where basically a very large, used, grey pillowcase with holes cut into it for your arms and head) and change to a dress (another ugly used pillowcase... but with patterns! YAAAaay?") 

I turn to the right to look in the grimy old mirror. Ugh. My shoulder length black hair has decided to have a life of its own today and it's currently going full on afro style. I'm very small for my age. I'm a petite African American girl with russet brown eyes and insanely curly black hair, which is virtually untamable.  
There's a knock at the door. 

"What?!" I yelled. 

"No need to holler, damn."  
I unlocked the door and swung it open, revealing Zoë. 

"Well aren't you grumpy today?" She laughed. 

"I'm not grumpy, you're just to...sunshiny." I mumbled. 

"Whatever." 

For breakfast that morning we had cold porridge. The same thing we had yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that, and the day before that, and every other day since i first came here. 

Aunt Lydia forced me to sit with Mandy and I knew trouble was coming. She needed revenge for the drawer incident this morning. Sure enough, when she didn't want anymore bland old porridge, she decided that I would make a good trash can. (Or rubbish bin which Zoë forces me to call it.) She dumps the lumpy concoction all down my pillowcase, sorry, "dress". 

She grinned evilly while I excused myself to go wash myself off. The rest of the day was no better. The list of duties came up on the board and I had the worst ones. Scrubbing the toilet, helping ms. Widows with washing the breakfast dishes. Make lunch, clean the upstairs bathroom (two hours with the pig painting, yay). And oooh moahahaha laundry. 

Everyone has a "laundry day" where you put all your clothes in the laundry room. The person on laundry duty takes them, washes them, dries them, irons them, and folds them. The person comes to get their clean folded laundry. I have laundry duty which means I wash the clothes. But guess who has laundry day? Mandy Cellers. I can finally pay her back for leaving my clothes in the rain. Maybe I can even sneak in a load of my own clothes.  
I'll do laundry first so I can start a load and do other things while the washing machine is running. And dirty up some of old Mandy mans clothes of course. Maybe this day won't be to bad after all. 

The intercom searches to life and an amplified voice of aunt Lydia fills the hall. Intercoms are so annoying, especially ours. They squeak and wail and you can barely hear the actual message. Stupid muggles, can't you just come tell us face to face?  
The message over the intercom is repeated and I pay attention this time. 

"Jazmine prewett to the front desk please."

Darn. This day is going to be much worse than expected.  
When someone is called to the front desk, it means they're getting fostered. 

My footsteps echo as I walk down the dark corridor towards the entrance hall and the dreaded: front desk. All along the walls of the hall are portraits of all the previous aunts that ran the orphanage. 

The oldest portrait is from 1902 of a very stern woman with her hair tied back in a very tight bun. She was looking off to the right of the camera with her hands on her lap. She was a very round woman with large eyes, thin lips, and frown lines the size of the Grand Canyon. (Not that I've ever been.) Making her look stern and not tolerant of bullshit. The gold name plate read: 

**Aunt Diana Smith  
Founder of the 'Aunt orphanage for girls'**

Dear god, I'm not grateful for much, but one thing I'm happy about is that she's not the aunt anymore. I'd probably be spanked to death. Also, please make sure whoever is at the front desk is not like this Diana woman. 

I'm not even religious, I think the whole idea is kinda stupid actually. But one can not be too sure in situations like this. 

I continued walking down the hall and looking at the portraits. 

Aunt Sarah, a thin woman with light thinning hair. Aunt Henrietta, an older woman with short curly white hair, round glasses, and a great big smile. She's the first one to look friendly in this long corridor. Also, according to the nameplate her middle name was Peacock. This automatically gains her points in my book. 

Way too soon I was at the end of the hall and a tall dark oak door was looming in front of me. I grabbed the round golden handle and turned it.  
The entrance hall is a rectangular room with windows all along the wall, looking out onto the busy street outside. The front desk is centered in the room and there are two women there. 

One of the women is aunt Lydia, the head if the orphanage. The other has her back turned to me but she seems to have a tight bun. Much like aunt Diana . She is tall and wearing a very long black cloak. 

At the sound of the door closing the two women look up at me. 

"Here she is ma'am." Aunt Lydia announced monotony.  
I walked towards the tall woman referred to as "ma'am". She looked like the founder only thinner and with square glasses but much less stern.  
I reach out my hand to her. 

"Hello ma'am, Im Jazmine." I greeted.  
She flashed me a smile and took my hand. 

"Minerva McGonagall," she replies. 

"Prewett," aunt Lydia cuts in with the same monotonous voice. 

"This woman has asked for you specifically." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and turned to look at the woman who supposedly asked for me.  
She nodded.

"Dumbledore sent me to Aunt Lydias orphanage for girls to get 10 year old girl by the name of Jazmine Praglige Prewett. That's you isn't it?" 

My jaw dropped and as I stared at the woman. I finally collected myself enough to answer the woman. 

"Yes ma'am I'm her. You know Dumbledore?" Dumbledore is the organizer that got me from and orphanage in the USA to here. 

"I do, he's my boss." She responded calmly. 

"No time for chitchat. Prewett, go pack your things. You'll be going with McGonagall and you leave in 30 minutes precisely. Go on, chop chop,"  
This is all going so quickly. I don't want to leave. I mean, McGonagall seems nice and all but what if it's a facade. But then again, she knows Dumbledore so it can't be too bad. And he's her boss so maybe he has something to do with it. Why do they want me? First from the US then to England then fostered by a part of some organization. Maybe I'll get answers by going with her.

But what about Zoë? I can't just leave her, she'll be all alone with Mandy. I can't leave her in literal hell. I make my way back through the hall and up the stairs on the other side. I go down the hall with the ugly wallpaper and open the door to my room. 

"Zoë?" I call.  
She's not in, she must be working somewhere. I go to the large pile of clothes in the floor and look for mine. 

My clothes have a yellow labeling tag while Mandy's have green. I go to the hamper and get all my muddy clothes as well. In the far corner of the room there's a tall cupboard with our suitcases for when we were to leave.  
I've never left before. 

Zoë left once for a month before her foster parents found her too much. Mandy has been in and out for as long as I can remember. When an uncertain family comes in looking for a child she's the first one there with her charm getting them to take her in, at least for a little. Then 5 days later (at most) the family brings her back because they realize she's not the sweet little angled they thought she was. 

"Leaving so soon?"  
My head snaps towards the voice. 

"They'll bring you back within an hour mark my words." 

"You'd know, wouldn't you Mandy panda pants?" 

"Don't call me that." 

"I'll call whatever I want." 

Suddenly I was in the ground flat on my back in immense pain with a big hairy gorilla aka Mandy on top of me punching my face in. 

"GIRLS!"  
I feel a weight lifted off my chest... as the house keeper Mrs. Meadows pulls Mandy off me. 

"What do you think you're doing?" She screamed in Mandy's face. 

"You can NOT attack people!" 

"But," Mandy protested. 

"No," Mrs Meadows interrupted, 

"Get back to work." She dragged Mandy out of the room by her arm and closed the door behind them. 

I sat up and touched my nose which was excruciatingly painful. I looked at my hand and there was blood all over it. The door swung open again and Mrs Meadows came back in carrying a hand towel. 

"Here," she offered, "take this" and handed me the towel. I pressed it against my nose and pain shot through my face causing me to flinch.

"It'll get better, you should get packing. We don't want you her for a second more than we need to." She sneered and turned on her heel before leaving again. 

"Heartless beasts," I sighed. "Maybe it won't be too bad to leave." 

I packed my suitcase making sure to bring my most prized possession: a leather bound book. When I finished packing, which didn't take long because I didn't have much, I took one last look at my room. I hadn't made my bed. I might as well. It's the last time I'll do it here hopefully. I left my suitcase at the door and went over to my bed.

I put the pillow back in its place at the head of the bed, straightened the sheet and tucked it under the mattress on both sides. The sheet cake breed the pillow so I took the pillow out from under the sheet and placed it on top. I sat on the newly made bed and looked out the window.

The window was right over my bed, it had thin curtains the let light shine through. The window was slightly open and a slight breeze blew the curtains into the air. I remembered the first day I stayed here two years ago. I wouldn't talk to anyone, I felt so alone. At least in America I had my sister.

I don't remember her name anymore, but her face is etched into my mind. Her screams when they said she couldn't come with me would haunt me every night and everyday as I looked out the window. Sometimes when I sit here I can hear her. Especially at night. I only had a few minutes to say goodbye. She was a year younger than me. It was late at night. We sat in the windowsill of an American orphanage and looked at the moon. She sat in my lap. I told her that wherever I was, I would see the same moon, if she looked at the moon she would see me. I'd always be there.

As I drove away in the black car I saw her waving out the window on the third floor crying. I remember telling her I love her and I would find her again. I promised. A pit had formed in my stomach. I promised her I would find her but I couldn't.

I got up and walked towards the door where my suitcase still stood. I hauled my suitcase down the hallway and stopped at the board to see what duty Zoë has, then maybe I'll know where to find her. 

**Zoë Stark  
Library duty  
**— **  
Organize shelves  
mop floors  
Dust sofas and cushions  
Wash windows**

I walk down the stairs. My suitcase isn't very heavy seeing as I don't have anything but clothes, a diary and a locket. 

I reach the bottom of the stairs and open the door to the circle room. The circle room has 5 doors. Going from left to right, one goes to the kitchen and dining hall, one leads to the front desk, one leads to the downstairs bathroom, one leads to the common room and the last one to the far left is the one I need. The door that leads to the study and library. 

Every step I take takes me closer to leaving this place. 

The circle rooms wallpaper isn't too bad, probably because it's not wallpaper. The walls are painted the ugliest yellow imaginable. Just imagine the ugliest yellow and that's the color.  
I open the door to the library and peek in. Sure enough, there's Zoë sitting in the floor surrounded by piles of books, but instead of sorting them, she's reading one. 

"Zoë, you're supposed to be sorting them," I chuckled.  
Her head snapped up and she smiled. 

"Well you're supposed to be doing chores but yet you're here."  
I flashed her a smile, opened the door fully and walked in. The smile on Zoës face faded when she saw the suitcase. 

"Are you leaving?" She squeaked sadly. 

"Didn't you hear? I was called to the front desk. Some woman named Minnie something-or-other came to I don't know foster me or something. 

"I explained. Zoë got up from the floor and stepped over the piles of books that surrounded her. She came towards me and swung her arms around me. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Nope, can't cry. I don't cry, my floodgates dried out years ago. 

"Jaz?" Zoë croaked. 

"Hm?" 

"Make sure to write me." 

"Of course," I whispered.  
"Plus, I have a weird feeling that the woman taking me is... different." 

"How so?" Zoë looked at me and wiping the tears that streaked her pale freckled skin. 

"I think," I whispered "that's she's a witch. Otherwise, why would she ask for me? I'm the only witch here. Oh and also, she knows Dumbledore." 

Her eyes went wide. 

"She knows Dumbledore ?" 

"Yea, she said he's her boss."  
Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

"Well," She gulped, "let me know. Keep me updated and we'll talk soon. Make her take you here if you can." I smiled. 

"I'll try." 

"What the hell happened to your face!?" She suddenly yelped. 

"Oh, Mandy." 

"That looks painful, you should get it looked at." 

"You know, you can just say I'm ugly, no need to tell me I need to get it checked out." I joked raising an eyebrow. She rolled he trues and hugged me again. 

"I'm gonna miss you." she whispered.  
"I'll miss you too." I whispered back.  
" Prewett!" Someone called my name from the circle room.  
"I have to go, bye." She finally let me go.  
"Bye." She smiled sadly.  
I walked into the circle room and made my way to the front desk. 

Little did I know I was going to have the adventure of my life.


	2. Minnie

Quick question

Should I publish the chapters as I write them or post them all at once?  
I have 10 chapters written at the moment, let me know what you want :)

* * *

Minnie

"Sign here and you are the temporary guardian of Jazmine Prewett." Aunt Lydia gestures to the dotted line at the bottom of the temporary guardianship papers. 

The Minnie-something-or-other woman signed along the line. 

"Very well. If you decide you want to give her back you can call the number of the first page." Aunt Lydia turned to me. 

"Good bye Prewett. Don't give the poor woman too much trouble." She looked down at her papers and continued working. 

"Very well. Are you ready to go?" The woman asked. I nodded. She motioned for me to follow her and we walked out the door and onto the bustling street outside. 

"By now, you have the knowledge that you're a witch?" She questioned as we walked along the sidewalk of our tiny town. 

"Yes ma'am." I answered as we turned down an alleyway between two fish shops. 

"No need to call me ma'am. Minerva will do. Except at school where all the professors will be referred to as professor then you'll call me professor McGonagall." She explained. 

"I'll never be able to remember that." I protested. "I'll call you Minnie if you don't mind." I felt her disapproving gaze on me but I want backing down. Minnie is much cuter that Minerva. She opened her mouth to rebuttal but seemed to decide otherwise because instead she said "I also happen to be a witch. This grants me the power to travel without the use of trains, cars, or any other means of muggle transportation. Did you know this?" 

"Yup. Apperation right?" 

"That's correct. Now seeing as you're too young and haven't had the appropriate training to do it yourself, you must hold my arm as we apperate. Hold on to your suitcase firmly." 

I did as she instructed. 

As soon as I did the world went black and my body felt like it was being compacted into a box. My eyes where pushed back into my skull. If I was being sucked into a black hole I'd imagine it like this. It was over as suddenly as it had started but now I felt sick. I doubled over and all my breakfast was now all over the dirt road we appeared on. It tastes even worse on the way up if that's even possible. 

Just then it started raining. Nice. Minnie pulled something out of the sleeve of her robe that looked suspiciously similar to a wand. She waved it and the sick disappeared. 

"We should get you cleaned up." She suggested. "Don't worry, most people get sick the first time. It gets better the more you do it." I nodded at the comfort. 

"This way." She gestured.  
I followed her down the dirt road I. The rain and I was able to take in my surroundings. To the right, a big green forest with trees as far as you can see. To the left, farmland all different colors of green and yellow. In the distance there are some trees that look familiar. Apple trees, with small green apples that aren't ripe yet. The sky is dark grey and big fat raindrops are falling from it.

I used to think the rain was the tears of the sky and not just a necessary natural phenomenon. I've always loved rain. The sound, the smell when it stops, the rainbows, and if you get caught in it, free shower! 

The road split into two smaller roads. A big wooden sign had the town name burned into it: Caithness.  
Under the sign where two more. One pointing down the road to the right reading 'Caithness rd'.  
The other sign pointed to the left and it reads 'Caithness town center." 

I followed Minerva who walked right down Caithness road. The rain was getting heavier. 

We walked down the winding road through various farm lands. A few trees popped up along the side of the road and suddenly we were not surrounded by farmland but by a light forest. 

We walked past numerous smaller paths but when we came to a stop at a path turning left. There was a small mailbox on a post in the grass beside the path. It as a red box with a white plaque with Minnie's name engraved into it . Beside the mailbox was a small white sign with the name of the path: Gonagall rd. 

I'm guessing this road leads to her house, just a wild guess. Minerva went to the mailbox and opened it. The inside was empty so she closed it again. 

"Follow me." She commanded. I did.  
After 10 minutes down Gonagall road we came to a small cottage in a small clearing of the forest. The cottage was a low building made of logs and had a thatched roof. Two windows where visible from the front and a red brick chimney came out of the roof. Smoke was coming from it. The cottage was a surrounded by beautiful flower gardens. Roses, petunias, tulips, and many other exotic plants I didn't know could grow in Ireland. Wait, are we even in Ireland? 

"Minnie?" I asked the older woman.  
She pursed her lips at the nickname but answered anyways. 

"Yes?"

"Are we in Ireland?" 

"No. We are in my home town in Scotland." 

Scotland? That explains her accent.  
"It's beautiful here," I noted.  
She smiled slightly at me. 

"Yes," she agreed. "Shall we go inside?"

***

"You are soaking," Minnie noted, "the bathroom is down that hall to the left. You should find towels and all you need there. Your room is over the hall from the bathroom so you can unpack your things there. 

I went into the room I learned was the bathroom. It was a very nice bathroom, it had a very antique feel to it. The walls where made of dark wood which was much better than the tile at the orphanage.  
The floor had big black and white tiles in a pattern that mimicked a very large chess board. Every tile was as big as two of my feet toe-to-heel.

The curtains where ivory lace and covered the one window at the far end of the room.  
Against the right wall there was a large white bathtub. The tap and legs where a golden color and curled and twisted like a rope.

To the left , a toilet and sink.  
To her immediate right was a tall cupboard made of a lighter wood. 

She pulled the brass handle and there where shelves of big fluffy towels, a whicker basket of toiletries, stacks of toilet paper, and an shelf with an empty basket like the one on the shelf above. 

I sill had my suitcase so I walked out of the bathroom and into the hall. The door that led to my room was directly across from the bathroom. I opened the door and stepped in. The room was reasonably small but comfortable. 

There was a large window straight forward with a window seat with deep red pillows and a off white blanket. The pillows had golden thread that was sown into delicate patterns.

To the right there was a small bed with white bedding.  
To the left, a large book shelf that filled the whole wall with a few books scattered here and there.  
The walls where also an off white color and the bookshelf was a dark brown, similar to the walls in the bathroom. 

"It's pretty bland at the moment but I'm sure we can spruce it up later." Minnie said coming up behind me.

"Go get yourself cleaned up and I'll meet you in the kitchen." I turned to her and nodded smiling a little. She sent me a small smile and a curt nod before heading down the hallway to what I guessed was the kitchen. 

I went into the bathroom and took a shower. 

I wrapped myself in one of the big fluffy white towels from the cupboard. Before I closed the door to the cupboard, something caught my eye. 

The shelf that used to be empty now had a small pile of clothes.  
I tucked the corner of the towel into the top of the wrap, effectively securing the towel around my body. 

I took the top article of clothing and held it up. It was a canary yellow t-shirt.  
The next piece was a pair of blue jeans, there was also a white jumper and white socks.  
All the clothes where in my size. Guessing that they where for me, I put them on. 

I looked in the oval mirror over the sink. 

My usually crazy hair was now more straight because it was still wet from the shower.

The yellow of the shirt contrasted well to my skin and it itches considerably less than the pillowcases from the orphanage.  
I still had dark circles under my eyes but they where both lighter and smaller. I decided to make my way towards the kitchen seeing as I was starving. 

I walked towards where i saw Minnie walk earlier. I walked down the hall, past pictures and portraits, much like at the orphanage. These portraits however where of people that looked muck more friendly. I stopped to look at a black and white moving photo. I remembered that pictures could do that, I thought I was insane.

The people in the photo where organized , the taller people in the back and the shortest in the front. There where 7 all together. They where all holding brooms, like the type you sweep the floor with only sleeker and the twigs at the end weren't sticking out, but rather straight out the back. Most of the people where male, they all looked about 16 or 17. Two where holding identical black bats, one was holding a big ball, and right in the center was a familiar face: Minnie. Much younger, but it was undoubtedly a younger version of the kind woman in the kitchen.

She was smiling from ear to ear holding a large trophe in her hands. Her broom forgotten to the side. When the photo moved she could be seen laughing along with her teammates. The caption below said this

 **Gryffindor Quidditch cup of 1952**

I moved on to the next picture. This one was a still photo of a cat with square markings around its eyes sitting on a desk, licking its paw majestically. I decided I would look at more later and went towards the arch at the end of the hall. 

The arch led to a living area. There where windows lining the walls and a sliding door that led to a wooden veranda.  
There was a large couch, a sofa chair, a fireplace and another bookshelf. This one has many books back to back and filled the whole shelf, except for a small section that was completely empty.  
To my right was another archway. And through the opening I could see Minnie's back. 

I went into the kitchen. It was a very large kitchen.  
Counter tops went around the room and a small island was in the middle.  
There was a window to the right where a small garden of herbs grew in the sunlight.  
Minnie noticed me enter. 

"I've made you food." She said gesturing to the plate on the island. 

"Thank you." I said and took the plate.  
"Where should I sit?" I queried. 

"You can sit there." She said pointing to the small table in the corner of the room. I sat down in one of the two chairs by the table. Minnie soon joined me with a cup of coffee.  
The food was delicious; salmon, potatoes and vegetables. 

"You have probably noticed, but in the bathroom there is a shelf in the cupboard for all you toiletries. Also, there is a shelf in the bookshelf for any books you have or anything else you want to display. In the back garden there is also an unused patch of soil if you want to plant anything. If you want to decorate your room you can do so. I want you to feel as comfortable as possible." She said with a smile at the last sentence. 

I nodded as politely as I could and thanked her. For now I was going to behave myself, I liked it here and the orphanage didn't have any good books. If Zoe can visit, it'll be perfect.


	3. Potter's pet store

I pushed open the door to the little shop, very eager to see the animals. There was a ring in the store notifying the rest of the store of my arrival.  
The animals started rustling around and making all sort of squawks and meows and caws. 

I walked up to the first cage I saw. Inside was a beautiful owl. It had sleek black feathers with white mixed in there. Her eyes where a luminescent yellow which where staring at me curiously. Her head cocked to the side. I crouched down a little to the eye-level of the bird. 

"Hello, pretty." I said quietly.  
The bird made a small "hoot" in greeting. Then the owl lost interest and looked towards the bowl of food and stared nibbling the worms in the food bowl. 

I took care to not step on the animals walking loose on the floor. While focused on not stepping on animals I bumped into a human. My head snapped up. 

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry." I said. 

"Don't worry," said the human I bumped into, " is that an American accent?" The human asked. 

"Oh, yea," I agreed.  
The human was a boy, a very tall boy. He looked as old as me, and he had a small owl on his shoulder. His hair was a messy black mop.  
His skin was a little dark,kinda earthy.

"Nice to meet you." he said, offering his hand. I shook it. 

"You too, my names Jazmine by the way. Jazmine Prewett." I said. 

"Prewett? You aren't related to Fabian and Gideon Prewett are you?" He said letting go of my hand 

"Not as far as I know, I'm American."  
A look of realization washed over his face. 

"Right, makes sense. Oh and my name is William, my friends call me Will." He smiled. 

"Nice to meet you. Is that an owl?" I asked questioning the bird on his shoulder. 

"Nah, it's a miniature hawk." He joked with mock seriousness. I chucked. "Yea its a baby owl. They just hatched a few weeks ago. My aunt runs the store." 

"That's really cool, she's really cute." I cooed. 

"It's a boy actually," Will corrected.  
"HE is cute." 

"Boys sent cute, their handsome." 

"He. Is. Cute." I said stressing the last word. 

In the midst of our banter a tail whisked me in the face.  
I turned and I saw the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. I gasped. It was a tiny little ball of white fluff. 

"That's a half Burmese kitten, half Peegei. She doesn't have a name yet. She was the smallest of the litter and the mother didn't feed har so we had to bottle feed her. She was separated from her mother a little early so she's more cuddly than a usual cat/Peegei." 

"Ehm, what's a Peegei?" 

"A Peegei is a cat like creature, but it's smaller and has hair rather than fur. Peegei are also very sneaky and quiet, and they hunt bowtruckles and other small creatures. However they don't eat them, they keep them as pets for like a day or two. That are strictly herbivores." He explained. 

"You know a lot," I noted while petting the small fluffy cat. "I feel stupid, but what's a herbi-whatever?" 

"You aren't stupid, I grew up with all of this," he comforted, " a herbivore eats plants." 

"Will!?" A woman called from further in the store. 

"Here, auntie!" He called back carefully grabbing the owl from his shoulder. 

A plump woman with a flowery apron and a similar complection to me came from the back of the store. 

"You are getting so attached to him." She woman chuckled taking the owl from Wills hand. 

When she returned she addressed me.  
"Can I help you darling? I bet this one hasn't been any support," she said jokingly, referring to Will. 

"He has actually, could I buy this cat?" 

"The Peegei Birman? Yes she is for sale. Why don't you carry her over to the counter here." 

I carefully lifted the kitten into my cradled arms. I took one arm out and made sure she was secure in my arms. I pet her with my available hand and she purred. 

"We got a very big litter this year, you can have her for 2 galleons instead of 4. You can also get all the supplies you need for a galleon." Wills aunt informed when I put the kitten carefully down on the counter.  
"Yes that sounds great, thank you." 

When I walked out of the store, in one hand I was carrying a pet carrier with the kitten inside. In the other hand I held a bag that had an extension charm and all the supplies I needed to take care of her. 

I walked down the busy walkways of diagonally. Past shops that smelled wired, and people that smelled weirder.  
I went through the brick arc into the small bar called the leaky cauldron. 

"There you are Mrs Prewett, got what you wanted?" 

"Yes Mr Tom." I smiled addressing the bartender. 

"What do you have there?" He asked 

"A cat, do you think Minnie will be pleased?" 

The bartender laughed.  
"I do. Here's some floo powder, floo home." He instructed.  
I held both the bag and the carrier in one hand, and took some powder with the other. I stepped in the fireplace and threw the powder at my feet, and said "McGonagall cottage, Caithness." Green flames engulfed me. 

I fell out of the fireplace to my knees on the other side. I crawled over to where I saw the carrier fell. I opened the door and peeped into the opening. She was sitting in the corner, slightly dazed, but fine. I reached in and cupped my hands around her small body and picked her up, taking her out of the cage. I put her down on the floor in front of me. 

"Merlin, you're so flufffffy! What should I name you?"

She purred when I pet her head. She was all white except for a small black smudge on her nose that went to between her eyes. She had beautiful sky blue eyes and a smushed face which made her effortlessly adorable. 

I scanned the room for the bag I brought home, I saw it over by the fireplace. I reached over but it was too far away. I lay on the floor my arm outstretched and my fingers grazed the paper handle. I was finally able to grab the handle and pull it towards me. I sat up and searched the inside.

I saw what I was looking for and reached in to grab the small glass container. I grasped the container and pulled it out of the bag. The lid was stuck quite tight but I was able to open the jar anyways. I took out one of the small pellets. 

"Do you want a treat, kitty?"I offered the treat to the kitten.  
She sniffed it and took it from my hand. I heard a shriek from the doorway. 

"Hey Minnie!" I said cheerfully to the new arrival. 

"Jazmine! What is the meaning of this?" 

"This, referring to a specific thing just mentioned." I recited monotonously. 

"You went out to buy books." She muttered exasperatedly. 

"You can bring cats to hogwarts right? Why wait? I'm being productive Minnie." 

She shook her head and sighed again.  
"Next time, you get consent from me." She said walking towards me. 

"I'm not getting another one." I protested. 

"It's my house, what if I didn't want a cat here?" She said sitting down on the floor beside me. 

I raised my brow at her.  
She ignored me and pet the newest member of the household. 

"I can keep her right?" 

Minnie chuckled.  
"Fine. I can't kick her out."  
She sighed and stood up.  
"I'll go make some food, you set up everything for the kitten."  
As she walked towards the kitchen I heard her mutter,  
"She's a handful." 

I giggled and leaned down to look the kitten in the eye.  
"Did you hear that kitty? I'm a handful!" I whispered excitedly.


	4. Pest control

"JAZMINE!"  
'Oh god, oh god! That's the first time she's ever yelled at me, she's pissed! Oh nononono!" 

"Hurry your butt up!" Minnie hollered from down the living room.  
I wasn't finished packing. She told me to do it yesterday, but I forgot. 

"I'm coming!" I hollered back. 

"Did you pack yesterday like I asked you to?" She called. I heard her coming down the hall. I had to make up an excuse quickly. 

I stuffed the remaining parchment and quills into my trunk. I closed the lid to my trunk and flipped the latch right in time. I stood up and faced the wrath... OF MOTHER! (Dun dun daaaaaa) 

"What's taking you?" She exclaimed. 

"I forgot my ... ehhhm ... potions book." I covered. 

"Well come on! You shouldn't miss the train!" 

I pulled my suitcase into the hall and followed Minnie outside. She helped me take it outside. The cat carrier was already out. I grabbed my suitcase and Minnie grabbed the carrier. I held Minnie's hand and she apperated. 

"alright. Here's your ticket. You get onto the platform by running at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Got it? Good. I'll see you please."

And then she was gone again.

Platform 4...5...6...'  
CRASH!  
I fell to the ground and the trolley I picked up at the train stations entrance fell over. 

I groaned.  
There was a clock hanging in the brick wall, 10:51.

I scurried around to get my stuff. I grabbed a trunk, but it wasn't mine. It was a much more expensive one. I looked up to see the reason I fell.

Another tall black-haired boy, similar to the one at the petstore, only that his skin was lighter. This one however, was rubbing his butt because he fell on the floor.

I laughed lightly.

"Sorry for making you fall over." I apologized.

He looked up and flashed me a grin.

"Not to worry, sorry for crashing into you." He got up and offered me his hand. He pulled me to my feet .

I got my trunk and cat carrier, I checked to see if my kitten was ok. She was fine. I don't know how she does it.  
Meanwhile, the boy pulled my trolley upright.

"Thanks." I said when we successfully got all my things back on the trolley.

"No problem." He smiled. "Shall we make ourselves to the platform?"

"Er, yes," I answered, "How did you know where I'm going?"

"Your trunk and your age," He clarified, "my name is James by the way, James Potter."

"Potter? I met another Potter a few months ago... I met him the same way I met you!" I exclaimed. "I bumped into him." That explains the resemblance.

"Let me guess, his aunt runs a pet store and he almost drowned you with facts about animals." 

"That's right," I laughed. "I got her from the store." I said tapping the cat carrier. 

There it is, platform 9, and platform 10. 

"Ladies first." He gestured for the brick wall. I sent him a glare. 

I took a deep breath and leaned forward, breaking big into a run. The wall came closer and closer. I forced myself to keep my eyes focused on the wall racing towards me like a train. Ironic really. 

Suddenly I wasn't in a crowded train station but in a cloud of smoke. A loud whistle sounded. I looked back for my new acquaintance. He wasn't there. I decided to trust that he got here by himself. 

Everyone was putting their animal cages in a pile by the train. 

I opened the door of the carrier and took the kitten out. I put her carefully in the inside pocket of my wind jacket. 

I put the cage on the pile. 

I tried to heave my trunk onto the train. I took a peek at the clock, 3 minutes.

I tried and tried but I couldn't muster the strength to get the trunk on the train. Suddenly there was a messy haired savior, pulling my trunk onto the train.  
I flashed him a smile. 

"Shall we find a compartment?" James questioned happily. 

"Yup." I answered just as cheerfully. I was on my way to hogwarts. "Let's go this way." I suggested pointing down the hall to the left. 

He approved.  
"Shall I take that for you?" He said gesturing to my trunk. 

"You have your own, I think I can manage. Thank you though."  
We made our way down the hall looking for an empty compartment.  
"Here, this one." I chose pointing out a compartment with one dark haired boy inside.

James slid open the compartment door and stuck his head inside. The boys head snapped to look at us. He looked quite frightened; but then as soon as it came, it went away and a large smile replaced it. 

"Hey, could me and clumsy sit with you?" James asked. 

I gave him my best 'offended' look.  
"Excuse me? You're the one who crashed into me!" 

"I did not!" James protested, sticking his nose in the air. 

The boy in the compartment watched holding back laughter.  
"Yea, you can sit." He interjected. 

"Oh, thank you." I said, switching my focus to the humored boy. 

"Girls first." I said gesturing to the compartment. 

James's jaw dropped and the boy in the compartment howled with laughter. 

"Oh she got you, come on in m'lady." The boy said. James just turned, crossed his arms and pouted like a child. 

I shrugged and walked into the compartment. I stuck out my hand to the boy.  
"My name's Jazmine. Nice to meet you." I greeted. 

"Sirius Black, pleasure is mine." 

The name caught James's attention.  
"Black? I thought you seemed alright." He said finally coming into the compartment. 

Sirius's face turned dark.  
"I'm not like them." He mumbled looking down to his lap. 

James seemed to pity the boy.  
"James Potter. Great to meet you." 

Sirius looked up at James's outstretched hand as if it was about to bite. A small smile spread across his face. He took James had and shook it.  
"Potter eh? My mother hates you lot. I like you." 

James chuckled. 

The whole situation left me very confused. 'Do their families have a rivalry? Sirius obviously doesn't like his family, but why?' 

He heaved his trunk on the shelf above the train seat. 

I tried to get my trunk up but it was too heavy. 

"Need some help?" James offered. 

I sighed. "Yea." 

He slung the trunk up beside his own. 

We slumped down and started talking.

*** 

"Are you muggleborn?" James asked me. 

"Yes." I said shortly. I really didn't want to discuss my biological family. I could feel the boys looks of confusion.

Suddenly Sirius asked "Do you know my family?"

I looked up, intrigued by the sudden urge to tell me. I shook my head no. 

"They're horrible. They hate anyone not pure blood. They have a twisted view of muggleborns like yourself. When they find out I'm not going to be in Slytherin they'll probably disown me." He stated the last part gloomily. 

I sighed. 

"My family is the polar opposite of extreme." They both focused their attention to me. I couldn't stop now.

"I used to live with my mom and dad in America. When I was 5 I started showing signs of magic and..." I choked and looked back at my lap. "They told me I was a disgrace and it would be best if I wasn't in the family anymore. They left me at an orphanage."

I looked to James. He had a look of our shock. Sirius was less shocked and had a look of sympathy and understanding. 

If they only knew the whole truth. 

There was a shadow that passed the door.  
Sirius looked at the door. 

"Did you see who that was?" I asked.  
The others didn't get to answer because the compartment door slammed open.  
In the doorway there where 3 people.

One had crazy hair and eyes that had a look of insanity. Her eyes and hair where dark and her eyes gave me the shivers. One had long, un-naturally blond hair. It was almost white. His features were sharp and narrow, his eyes a piercing icy blue. The last girl had black roots and white, bleached tips. Her chin was high as if she was the queen of the world. Her eyes where a sharp, kelly green.

All the occupants of the compartment, including me, stood up. I had a feeling so I stood in front of the boys, between the boys and the intruders.

"Can I help you?" I said calmly. 

"Ah, yes. I would like to come in please." The crazy eyed girl said in a mock serious voice. 

"I'm sorry, there isn't enough space for all 3 of you." 

"You must have misunderstood me, we are coming in." She said darkly. She tried to push past me. 

"Excuse me but who are you?"  
I said blocking the doorway. She was a foot shorter than me, which was a rare occurrence.

"Bellatrix Black. You don't know who I am do you, Mudblood." She said the last word with force.  
"don't bella," Sirius Said from behind me.

"Don't worry Sirius, I it it. Yea,I'm muggleborn, congrats on figuring that out. And yes, I do know who you are, and you are not coming in. Goodbye."  
I slammed the door in their faces and locked it. Then I pulled the curtains. 

I turned around and saw the shell shocked faces of the two boys. I ignored them and sat down.  
"I understand what you mean, they're awful." 

Sirius stuttered.  
"That was awesome," he finally choked out, "I'm glad we're friends." He chuckled. 

I gave him a sideways smile and looked down in embarrassment. 

There was a faint voice from the train hallway.  
"Anything from the trolley!?" 

"Ooo food!" James sang, speaking for the first time since the confrontation. He unlocked the compartment door and peeked his head out the door. Sirius and I followed. We walked up to the woman pushing the trolley. 

"Anything from the trolley dears?" She asked kindly. 

We listed what we wanted. Sirius and James got arms full of sweetness. I got some chocolate frogs and cauldron cakes. We thanked her and carried our sweets back to the compartment. 

For the rest of the trip we enjoyed eating and talking about anything and everything. The conversation turned to quidditch when I got a chocolate frog card with the Swedish chaser: Argenta Winifred. 

I chomped in my chocolate frog while watching the boys argue over which team was better; Swedish or German. 

"Guys! Stop it! What does it matter? What really matters is what position are playing when we are in second year?"

They suddenly stopped. 

"You play?" James exclaimed. 

"I haven't played for long. I lived in a muggle orphanage for most of my life until a year ago. If I practice this year I'll be able to at least try out." I explained. 

"Are you good?" Sirius questioned. 

"I mean, I guess so? We'll see," I laughed, "what about y'all? You play right?" 

James scoffed. "Of course." They both turned to Sirius. 

"Yup, I play too. Beater mostly." He confirmed. 

"What position do you like playing James?" I asked. 

"Chaser and seeker. I can't choose. Jazmine?" 

"Oh I don't know. I'm still practicing the actual flying part rather than the different players. I'm determined though. I'm self taught so I don't know the rules," I braced myself for the speech that would follow the next question. "Could you explain them to me?"  
And like expected, they went into great depth of the great detailed art of the quidditch rule book. 

I took a look out the window. It was getting dark. 

"I think we're getting close, we should change. I'll go, you can stay." 

I got my robes from my trunk and walked out of the room. 

I looked to my right and there hanging from the ceiling was a bathroom sign with an arrow pointing up. I followed the green glowing signs till I stood in front of a wooden door with a bathroom sign.

I pushed it open and there were two doors and a sink. One was labeled "women" and the other labeled "men". I changed into my black robes and walked out. I bumped into a red headed girl. 

"I'm sorry," I said. 

"Oh, not to worry. I'm fine." She replied. I walked past her and out to the hall again. I found my way towards my compartment again.

Before I reached my compartment, a door opened and someone walked out. He had shoulder length greasy hair that seemed like it hadn't been washed in a year and an eternity. His skin was pale and he had a hooked nose you could fish with. The hall was just wide enough for him to block me from passing. 

"Excuse me." I said. 

He looked at me. His eyes were black. Some people have black eyes but they are warm and inviting. His where the total opposite. They made me uneasy, as if they where an x-ray and he could read my thoughts.

"You're blocking the way, I can't get through." I explained. 

He didn't move. I was getting impatient. 

"Please move your ass before I move it for you." I snapped. 

"Hey!" Came a shout behind me. I turned to see the red head I crashed into earlier. "Why are you threatening my friend?" 

"He won't move. I've been standing here for at least 10 minutes asking him politely to move and he hasn't budged." I said on the verge of blowing up. 

"Maybe you didn't ask nicely, did you say please?" She said in a motherly tone. 

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, my voice raising a little. I turned to the guy. "Please move your ass, I'm coming through." Then I pushed past the big useless lump. 

"You can't speak to people like that!" The red head called. 

"STOP ME!" I yelled back. 

I found our compartment, walked in and slammed the door shut. I threw myself onto the couch and crossed my arms. Sirius and James where shocked. 

"What happened?" Asked James.  
"Did my family give you grief?" Asked Sirius. 

"No. Just some assholes. One could be your family I don't know. The other was a redhead so I doubt it." I said darkly. I breathed in and settled down. 

"I have a feeling you don't like them?" Suggested James. 

I shot him a look.  
"I bumped into the redhead in the bathroom. Then on my way back here a big ugly lump was in my way. I asked him to move a bunch of times, nicely.

Then I told him 'move your ass before I move it for you.' Then comes little Mrs perfect, telling me to ask "nicely" and say "please". I huffed and grabbed one of the left over sweets, opened the package and chomped on the licorice inside. I didn't to talk about it anymore and Sirius realized. 

"So... er, what house do you want to be sorted in?" He said changing the topic.  
I sent him a great full look. He winked at me. 

"Erm.. I don't know. Any of them would be ok. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor are at the top of my list." I stuttered. 

"Gryffindor for me. Everyone in my family is either a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. My father is in Gryffindor so I want to also. What about you Sirius?" 

"My whole family has been in Slytherin, so I want to be on Gryffindor just to piss them off." 

"If you get in Gryffindor we can all be in the same house." said James. 

I smiled and nodded. 

A magnified voice echoed through the train. "We'll be at hogwarts in 5 minutes. Leave your trunks on the train and they will be brought separately." 

I stood up and climbed onto the set to look at my trunk. My kitten had been sleeping on my trunk the whole ride. I scratched behind her ear and she woke up. She yawned, it was one of the cutest things. I picked her up and put her back in my pocket and jumped down from the seat.

There was a knock at the compartment door and the three of us looked towards the door and I recognized the guy outside. So did James and his smile hadn't been bigger since we talked about quidditch. The guy came in. 

"Cousin!" Both boys exclaimed doing some sort of handshake. 

"Hey Jazmine," the newcomer greeted. "Haven't seen you in like, a few months. I see you've met my relative." 

"Hi William, nice to see you too. I did meet your relative, but I didn't guess wrong." I pointed out.

Will rolled his eyes. James's eyebrows furrowed so I explained. "When I introduced myself he thought I was related to.. who was it? Some other Prewetts." 

"The Prewett twins." William mumbled. James laughed.  
The train screeched to a halt. We were at hogwarts.


	5. swimming is good for the brain

We joined the other passengers of the train in the hall. Everyone was cramming extra candy and chocolate on their pockets. Squeezing through the hall to get off the train.

When we got off, the sky was dark and cloudy. The train station was crowded with students from every year at hogwarts. Scarves, ties and hats of all the house colors were scattered among the sea of people. A large shadow was bellowing 

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" 

The small group headed towards the man. As we got closer I realized how big the man was. He was the height of the three boys and me put together. He had a beard that covered most of his face but his black beady eyes could be seen through the whiskers. 

"Any more firs' years? Le's go then." He said gesturing for us to follow him. We did so and we walked down toward the lake rather that to the carriages with the older years. I read it on hogwarts: a history.

"4 to a boat." The man called as we reached the edge of the lake. There were small canoe-like boats lining the lake. Will, Sirius, James and I climbed into a boat together.

I looked around and saw the redhead get in a boat with the hooked nosed asshole, crazy eyed girl and some other boy who looked quite worn out. I felt bad for that boy. He was going to have hell with that boat.

"E'reyone ready?" The bearded man commanded the boats forward when everyone responded yes. 

The boats started gliding gracefully over the glassy water. After 8 minutes of the ride on the lake we saw the castle come to view. This wasn't something that could be explained. The castle had tall magnificent towers with pointed roofs, small windows lining the sides like small stars in the universe. There was a forest a little way from the castle. The black trees creating a spooky feeling that was quite intriguing. 

"Jazmine," someone whispered behind me, William. "Wanna go for a swim?" I chuckled and looked to the other occupants of the boat. They nodded eagerly.

"Sure, follow my lead: right, left, right, left, right, left." We rocked the boat back and forth and it finally tipped over enough for us all to fall into the water. It was freezing. Like ice on my skin it seared. My body started shaking from the sudden temperature change.

Suddenly I wasn't in the water but flying out of the water.  
Luckily the boat didn't flip all the way around and my kitten was safe in the boat.  
I looked down and a huge orange rope was wrapped around my waist. Not a normal rope, a rope 30 cm in diameter that sprouted from the lake. I looked around and the three others as well as the boat had a rope around them.

Then the realization hit me. These where tentacles. The giant squid! The tentacles holding the boats occupants returned the people to their boat.

"Erm.. thank you?" I called to the depths. A beam of water sprayed on my face. Everyone laughed. The whiskered man came over in his boat and looked us over to see if we were ok. He gave me his coat and I tried to cover most of the affected. I carefully put the kitten in one of the many pockets. 

As we got closer to land the boys offered me the coat for myself. I thanked them and did so. We finally reached land on the other side. We got out of our boat and followed the man to a door. He knocked it 3 times and the door swing open. There was Minnie! A very stern looking Minnie.

It was weird how different she seemed. She wasn't the semi strict foster mother who let you eat candy on Saturday if you behave, she was the "now I'm your professior, sit your ass down before I beat you with a stick." Person. She scanned the crown and her eyes rested the swimmers.

"Thank you Hagrid, I can take it from here." She said to the large hairy man I now knew as Hagrid. 

We all followed Minnie inside. 

At the top of the first flight she stopped and turned. Then she gave the speech on houses, the house cup and house points.  
Then she turned her attention to us.  
"Why are you four wet? Did you fall in the lake?" 

"Yes, Minnie. We didn't fall, we did it on purpose." I said matter of factly. 

She cleared her throat. "It's Professor McGonagall, and that was very irresponsible. If you had a house I would give the four of you detention. "

"Swimming is good for the brain. It gets blood flow... brain something."  
She ignored me (rude) and turned her attention back to the other first years. "Follow me."

She led us into a small room off from the entrance hall. The entrance hall was a tall room with doors leading off in different directions and staircases to one side. There was a set of double doors that where very tall with intricate carvings.

"I suggest you get yourselves cleaned up before we go to the great hall for your sorting." Minnie said before exiting.  
We stood in the room chatting about what we saw so far. I had given Hagrid his jacked back but I was still soaking wet. My kitten was prancing around the room.  
"Why did you call her Minnie?" asked James.

"When I first met her she told me her name but I thought Minnie was better. It's a muggle tv character." I explained.

"You mean you've met her before?" Sirius asked joining the conversation.  
"Oh, did I not tell you? She's my foster mother."

Their jaws dropped to the floor. Not just Sirius and James but everyone in the room. I looked at everyone then turned to the boys again.

"As I that loud?" I whispered. They shook their heads.  
Everyone had started lining up. I ended up toward the back between James and William. I stood too close to Will and his wet sleeve hit my in protected hand. It was freezing cold so I squeaked. He turned to look at me and gave me a confused look

.  
"Keep your cold sleeve to yourself." I said.  
He gave his cousin behind me a look. Suddenly they both yelled "Potter sandwich!" And hugged me from both sides. I screeched and struggled to get away from them.

"Let me go!"

They finally let go when Minnie made another appearance. 

"Follow me please." 

We followed her back into to enter ace hall and towards the large double doors I saw earlier. We stopped right outside and Minnie opened the doors. We all walked into the great hall.  
I gasped. 

The great hall really was great. I was gigantic and the ceiling seemed to open up to the sky which was now dark and stormy. There were four long tables, each had students baring ties of their house colors and the banners above indicated which was which. Candles hung in mid air, illuminating the different faces that where watching us as we walked down the aisle towards the front of the hall where the professors sat at a long table.

Right in the center was a man with long silver hair and a long beard of the same color. His eyes where an electric blue which radiated power but still calm.  
In front of the professors table was a stool with a an old battered hat.

Back in caithness, Minnie wouldn't tell me anything about hogwarts so I tried to find something that would. I found 'hogwarts: a history' at a book shop in diagonally and started reading. Minnie found me out right before I got to read about the sorting ceremony. Did the hat have anything to do with it? 

Minnie stopped and told us about how the sorting was to take place. 

I knew it. We try on the hat and it tells us.  
Suddenly the hat opened at the brim like some sort of mouth. Even more shocking, it started singing.  
It sang of what the different houses represent, and of how brilliant the hat was (modest). 

When it was done singing the whole hall burst into applause. 

Minnie cleared her trough and unrolled a piece of parchment. 

"Aldo, Dunstan." She called. A small squat boy trembled and walked up and sat on the stool. Minnie put the hat on his head and it slid down his face because it was too big. After a few seconds the rim of the hat opened. 

"Gryffindor!" 

The shaking boy ran down toward the red and gold table that applauded. 

"Black, Sirius!" 

The whole hall went deadly silent. 

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." I whispered. Hands patted him in the back.  
He started walking towards the stool. 

"Go Sirius!" I cheered."  
James whistles and William clapped. As he sat down he sent us a smile.  
Then the hat covered his face. 

— un-heard by the crowd—  
 _Ah, another black. I've sorted these for decades. Slytherin can welcome another pure blood._

 _I was placed on the head of the small 11 year old boy. I was expecting 'please slytherin' or if I'm not in Slytherin my mum will kill me' but I didn't._

 _'Don't you dare. I won't be in slytherin. Gryffindor please.'_

 _Why argue?  
_

The hat was on his head for a few seconds before the brim opened. 

"Gryffindor!" 

The slytherin table started applauding, albeit premature because they suddenly realized what the judgement was. The whole hall fell silent. Minnie took the hat off Sirius's head. He had the biggest smile. James, will and I applauded. Suddenly Sirius turned to the slytherin table. 

"Take that!" He yelled. 

The whole hall burst into laughter and applause with the occasional "ooooo!" or "ouch."  
Minnie had to calm everyone down.  
"Quiet please!"  
The list went on to c, d...

Soon enough the list got to p's. My name is soon.

"Potter, James!" Minnie called.  
The still dripping James skipped to the stool happily. He sat down with a "squish". Some people chuckled , including me.  
The hat was placed on his head. "Gryffindor!" Bellowed the hat. 

"Potter, William!" Minnie called.  
I gave him a smile as he walked up.  
The hat deemed him a ravenclaw. Then the dreaded. 

"Prewett, Jazmine!"  
The first year started whispering about me being Minnies foster child.  
Two redheads from the gryffindor table cheered. Weird.

I straightened my back and walked up with pride. I sat down on the stool: before the hat covered my eyes I saw Minnie flash me a smile. Then the world went dark. Then there was a new voice in my head. 

_'What do we have here? Ah yes, troubled past but brave nonetheless, quite the temper." I raised my brow.  
'I say that temper rules out Hufflepuff. Let's see... quite cunning but not slytherin._

 _"Please, gryffindor." I thought_

 _Just to be with your friends? No, I think you'll do better in...  
_  
"Ravenclaw!" 

Ravenclaw want too bad. I had William. 

Minnie took the hat off my head and I skipped over to the ravenclaw table and sat beside Will. I looked to the Gryffindor table. Sirius and James where still clapping for me. I giggled and rolled my eyes.  
I turned back to William. He stuck out his hand.

"I think we se considered friends now, my name's Will." I smiled and took it.  
"Jaz." I said. 

We turned back to each the rest of the sorting. 

"Snape, Severus!"

The greasy haired roadblock sat on the stool.  
As soon as the hat touches his head it hollard:

"Slytherin!" He moped as he walked over to the slytherin table. I looked in the small group of unsorted first years, redhead wasnt there. I looked it the other tables and at the Gryffindor table she sat. 

"D'you know what?" I whispered. 

"Hmm?" 

"I bet he was sorted quickly because the hat didn't want to touch his hair." 

Will laughed. "Agree, I mean look at it! Hasn't been washed ever." 

The man with the silver bears stood up. Minnie was no longer sorting, but sitting on his right. 

"Welcome to another year of learning! And to the first years, welcome to your first year here at hogwarts!" Everyone applauded.

"I will not say too much seeing as we are all starving after our train ride, and for some, swim in the lake, he said with a chuckle. Everyone had a little laugh and looked to either the Ravenclaw or gryffindor tables at the dripping first years.

"That's it.," the man said. "Let's eat." Suddenly the table was full of platters of food. There were potatoes in all forms possible, chicken, vegetables, other types of meat, steaming boats of gravy and other sauces, and all sorts of delicious food. Just as I was about to dig in I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see an older ravenclaw.

"You two took a swim didn't you?" She asked gesturing to me and Will.

"Yup." I said.

"I know a spell that could dry you off if you'd like, it looks pretty cold."

Surely enough I was shivering  
"Yes please." Will and I said in unison.  
She took out her wand and waved it. A warm breeze surrounded me. When it disappeared I was totally dry and warm. 

"Thank you!" I said marveling over how it happened so suddenly. 

"No problem. I'm the ravenclaw prefect so when it's time to go to the common room I'll show you the way."  
After she said that she left. 

I looked to Will who shrugged. Then we ate. 

I stuffed myself with everything. Vegetables, meat and tons of pumpkin juice. The kitten was curled up beside me. I got a piece of chicken and fed her. I also took a saucer and poured some water on it for her. She ate and drank and then curled up on my lap.

Then the food disappeared and replaced itself with dessert. Piles of ice cream, tarts and cakes appeared. I saw some chocolate peanut butter fudge and I went straight for it. I also had some ice cream. After we ate dessert the plates cleared again.

During desert I had striked a conversation with the only other ravenclaw first year, Millicent Bagnold. She knew more about the wizard of world.

The headmaster stood, from my conversation with Millicent I learned his name was Albus Dumbledore , the guy who saved me. I was so disappointed in myself. I should've known. 

"The caretaker Mr Filch would like me to remind you that there is no magic in the hallways," he said looking pointedly at the red headed twins that applauded me earlier.

"Also, the highly discouraged forest is, as the name suggests, highly discouraged. Now, it is quite late. First years, follow your prefects to your common rooms. Sleep tight."

With that the students got up and headed for the exit. I saw Minnie get up and come around the front of the teachers table. She came towards me.

"Jazmine, congratulations on getting into Ravenclaw. I'm proud of you." And with that she left. I blinked. No one had ever said that to me before, save Zoë. 

"Jaz? Come on, let's go." Said Will pulling me along in search for the prefect. 

"There she is." I pointed out. 

"There you are," said the prefect, "Follow me." As we were leaving I cast a glance over my shoulder and saw James and Sirius. We waved at each other. 

Will, Millicent, the prefect and me walked through halls, up twisting staircases and through doors that look like walls and then climbed a long winding staircase. We stopped at the door at the top. The door had a knocker.

The prefect used the knocker and the sound echoed down the staircase. The knocker morphed into a raven and began to speak in an angelic voice. 

"I'm always hungry and must be fed, the finger I touch will soon turn red, what am I?"

"A riddle? Is that how we get in?"  
Millicent asked. 

"Yes," said the prefect, "but... I don't know this one. Do any of you know?" 

"Um, I think so." I said. 

"Ok, come try. Knock on the door and say the answer out loud." 

I knocked and the door repeated the riddle.

"I'm always hungry and must be fed, the finger I touch will soon turn red, what am I?"

"Fire." I said clearly. 

The door swung open and we walked in. 

"Alright, sit down guys. Usually we would be more formal about this but there's only 3 of you. My name's Livith, what are yours?" Said the prefect. 

"My name's William Potter."  
"Mine is Millicent Bagnold."  
"Jazmine Prewett." 

"Ok, nice to meet you all. So I'll tell you some of the rules and then I'll explain the rest tomorrow. Is that alright?" asked Livith.  
We all nodded. 

"Ok, so the girls dormitories are that way, William your dormitory is that way." She said pointing to the respective staircases. "In the other house common rooms there is a charm on the girls staircases so boys can't go up there. We broke that a long time ago. Just like, be responsible about it please." She said exasperated.

"You can decorate and organize your dormitories how ever you like. Let me know if you need help getting stuff for that. Ehm... and then... yes! Curfew is 8 PM. You don't have to be in bed, just not out in the hallways. First class is at 9:00 AM. I think that's it for now." She said. Chop chop, off to bed childers." 

We got up and said good night to each other then went up to our respective dormitories. 

Millicent and I went to the door labeled "first years" . We walked through the door and there was a tiny hallway with two doors. One labeled with my name to the left and one with Millicent's to the right. 

"Good night Jazmine." 

"Good night Millicent." 

I opened the door and walked in. I pulled the kitten carefully out of my pocket and put her down on the floor. She started exploring the room.

The room was very simple. Wooden bed, wooden dresser, some shelves. A door to the right. I opened it and there was a bathroom. There was a door on the opposite side. The door opened and Millicent's head peeped through. We looked at each other and laughed.  
Ok, shared bathroom. 

The dormitory looks like the room I stayed in in the orphanage. We'll have to change that. On the bed was my trunk. I put it on the floor by the foot of my bed.

I opened it and took out my pajamas. I had just got a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt with the Beatles on it. I changed and got my toothbrush.

I walked into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and washed my face.  
I walked back to my trunk and went into the spell protected side pocket and pulled out my most prized possession. My diary. I also brought my pencil case. 

I carried it over to the window and sat in the window sill. I pulled the muggle pencil out of my case. The book was leather bound and had a pink and a blue flower sown in the front. The pages where never ending, the first magical thing I ever owned, and the only one for a long time.  
I sat in the window and wrote an entry.  
Then I looked back at the entries I wrote from when I first was fostered to now.


	6. Enter my world

___**3rd May 1970**_

 _Today was the craziest day.  
I woke up as usual_ _ **:**_ _headache, situation with Mandy, situation with other girls, situation with Mandy, chores, then it changed.  
I was freaking FOSTERED! By a WITCH! Who is employed by DUMBLEDORE! Insane right? She lives in Scotland in this cute little cabin in the countryside, where I am now. I'm in my new room. I have plans. There's a freakin window seat. I love window seats. _

_I'm worried. What if she gives me back? What if she doesn't like me and leaves me? The thing is, at the orphanage I didn't know any better. But now I've been here and it's the most beautiful place I've ever been. If I went back now I'd be absolutely miserable. This bed is the softest, comfiest thing I've ever layed or sat on. I took a shower. A shower! I have real. Life. Clothes. What if I have to go back.  
_

_**5th May 1970**_

 _I'm not able to be happy here because I'm scared to be sent back. Minnie invited me to go out and plant flowers, bake, just be happy but I'm scared to be happy.  
_

_**6th May 1970  
**_ _Minnie asked me if I would like to talk to someone. I seemed really sad. Really? I agreed. Why not? Tomorrow I'm going to a therapist.  
_

_**7th May 1970**_

 _I went to that therapist and now life is good.  
I woke up at 9, got dressed and went into the living room. Minnie asked me to go pick strawberries. I brought them in and we ate them with pancakes. It was delicious. Then we flooded to the thing.  
I was so nervous. I was scared it would turn out like some sort of messed up Scooby-Doo episode: "I it wasn't for you meddling psychiatrists I could've gotten away with it!"  
It started with the therapist and me without Minnie._

 _She said she knew the outline of what was going on. That I was an orphan with a troubled past and I was having a hard time settling in._

 _I told her I was scared of being sent back if I put a toe out of line. I didn't want to have fun because I would know what I was missing out on. She then asked me to sit in the hall as she talked to Minnie. That lasted for like 20 minutes. I brought a book._

 _Then we sat all together.  
The therapist said that there was no need to worry because I wasn't going to be sent back. Minnie nodded and looked me in the eye. _

_"I am not sending you back. You are staying with me." She said clearly. I couldn't help but smile._

 _The therapist said I should continue to come because I still had a "traumatic past."  
I don't even care. I'm not going back to the orphanage.  
_

_**10th May 1970**_

 _I'm having so much fun. So far I've done so much.  
We went fishing, We did a lot of gardening, baking, and a bunch of stuff. We went to a muggle paint store and got the color I want to paint my room (it's a secret, I'll get a picture and glue it in later). We are planning what we're going to do with my room. Oh and Zoë is coming to visit soon! I'm so excited._

 _ **15th May 1970**_

 _Every Wednesday Minnie and I walk to the little village center to buy food. I met a girl there. She's almost as old as me, a month younger. She was born 29th of March, my birthday is the 30th of April. Anyways, the town is so cute. It's picture perfect. I love my life right now._

 _ **17th May 1970**_

 _Aunt Lydia said Zoë can come and visit tomorrow! I'm so excited. I've already planned everything. Minnie and I planted strawberries. There are leaves! Today is really rainy. I'm sitting in the window seat with a cup of tea. I'm turning British! I have to stop it. Oh it's dinner! Bye!_

 _ **19th May 1970**_

 _Zoe came over yesterday. We had so much fun. Minnie picked her up early in the morning. When she got here I showed her around (she loved my window seat)._

 _I showed her our plants and all the new books I've been reading. We sat in my room (on the window seat of course) and talked. She told me how miserable the orphanage was without me. A new girl took my bed and she was as bad as Mandy. Poor Zoë._

 _She only had her pillowcase and she was filthy so I told her to take a shower, using my wonderful smelling vanilla shower gel. I gave her a big fluffy towel and some clothes. She was so happy she was glowing._

 _She had a navy blue shirt with a big yellow smiley face with the phrase "have a nice day" printed under it. I also gave her a pair of my most comfortable sweats. She looked so happy. Her usually pale face was tinged with pink. Her freckles where not as prominent and she looked more healthy._

 _Then we ate. I told her to not eat porridge at the orphanage (that rhymes) because we would have breakfast here. She ate faster than I've ever seen._

 _We started the project in my room: paint. We moved out all the furniture (Minnie put a protective cover on the window seat) we covered the floor in plastic and put painters tape in the corners and I the "creases" of the wall._

 _Zoë and I painted the whole room. It was so pretty. We had to let it dry so we decided to set up camp in the living room because we couldn't sleep in mine. We took the mattress from my room and Zoë slept on that. She agreed that it was super comfortable. I took the couch._

 _We set up a tent using chairs and a big blanket. We piled pillows and brought our stuffed animals. I had a new one I got from Minnie, Zoë had one that she's had forever. Almost as long as I've had this book. We sat up with a flashlight and told scary stories. It felt like forever but we probably didn't stay up long._

 _We got into bed/couch and just talked about how awesome this was and how we have to do this more often. I feel bad for leaving her there. I wish she could stay here. But Minnie has a hat enough time with me. I can't believe I've already been here for 16 days. What if I stay the rest of my life?  
_

_**1st June 1970  
**_ _For the time since I've been here, I sent Zoë food using Minnie's owl. I send it late at night so no one notices. I've had so much fun, I've never been happier._

 _I still go to school in the same place I went to when I lived in the orphanage. I see everyone from the orphanage every week day from 8:30 to 15:15 except on Wednesdays. Then we stop at 12.  
And weekends of course. But being in a class with Zoë means I'm also in a class with Mandy and the new girl. Zoë was right, she is an ass. _

_Allow me to explain:  
I met Zoë at the train station as usual. I get to the train station by flooing to the wizards underground transport (it's not literally underground, just hidden)._

 _We walked to school. It's a very nice walk. Through a forest and you can hear the river. The school is at the bottom of a big hill. Zoë and I where walking down just talking and suddenly there's a whoosh and a pain in my arm. A group of people on their bikes went flying by, not caring who they almost squished._

 _Zoë told me who it was. I was a little angry and my shoulder hurt. When we got to school Zoë and I sat at our normal places. The new girl, I didn't even try to learn her name, complained to the teacher that her arm hurt because I hit her with my bike. EXCUSE ME?!_

 _My bike isn't here, I don't even own one. I'M the one who was almost flattened, I'M the one who's shoulder hurts, HOW DARE SHE._

 _So the teacher made ME sharpen her pencils all day. Zoë and I complained but the teacher wouldn't budge. She'll get what's coming to her soon enough._

 _ **3rd June 1970**_

 _My room is officially re decorated and the cutest room ever._

 _The walls are light pink. The old bed had bedbugs so we had to buy a new mattress. They didn't have a mattress so Minnie said because she picked me up after by birthday, I could get a new bed as a birthday present._

 _I moved the bed to the left and the bookshelf to the right. I painted the whole bookshelf brown so it matches my pillows and whatever. The bookshelf is slowly filling._

 _Zoës birthday is next week. She hasn't seen my room yet so I'm bringing her here and we are having a mini party seeing as the orphanage doesn't care.  
_

_**9th June 1970**_

 _Zoe's birthday was today. We had school so I brought her breakfast to school. We ate on the way. I brought some pancakes and a thermos of the fruit juice I made._

 _Luckily, school wasn't too bad. Then she flooes home with me. I made her take a shower again (the water at the orphanage doesn't get the status "clean") then I showed her my room. She loved it . We sat in the window for hours until we sat in the window and ate instead of in the kitchen. Minnie and I baked a cake the day before, chicolate. We (me, Zoë Minnie, and Minnie's husbad Elphinstone.) I was sad to see her leave._

 _I realized that I haven't talked about Elphinstone too much. He's an auror and works a lot. He's really nice and a great cook. We have "cooking lessons" where, as the title suggests, he teaches me to cook. Him and Minnie are so freakin cute._

 _ **12 June 1970**_

 _The summer holidays have started! Do you know what that means? It means that the orphanage doesn't really care where Zoë is. She can come over more often!_

I flipped further into the diary. I didn't need to read about the adventures of Zoë and Jaz.  
 _~~  
_ _ **24th December 1970**_

 _This has been the best Christmas.  
I woke up, I usually don't look forward to Christmases because I never got anything, except from Zoë. Her gifts are always so thoughtful._

 _I woke up and went into the living room where we sat up the tree a few days ago. There where gifts. Minnie was in the kitchen and Elphinstone was sitting at the living room writing some sort of report. I went up to Minnie and hugged her and said merry Christmas. I went to Elphinstone and did the same. I opened the presents and Minnie came in from the kitchen and watched me from her rocking chair. She looked exhausted._

 _I got some art supplies and a bunch of cool books. I thanked them so many times. Then I opened the one from Zoë. It was small and flat. It was wrapped in cloth. I unwrapped it and inside was a picture frame with the first picture ever taken of us together._

 _When we were 8 we went to a carnival with the orphanage. We had used all our money but there was a photo booth that only cost 50 cents for 2 pictures, one for each. Mandy stole mine and ripped it up. I was devastated and cried for a week. And yet, Here was a picture. Zoë gave hers to me._

 _Then there was the last picture taken of us. A moving Polaroid from Zoe's birthday. It was me and her smiling from ear to ear laughing with cake all over our faces. I read the note and it said it was charmed so if a muggle saw it, it would be totally still but magic people can see it move. She said it works and she knows because she can't see it move._

 _The frame had many open places for other pictures. The note said it was so we could add more as we got older and had more adventures. I cried._

 _Then I remembered I had a gift for Minnie and Elphinstone. I went to get them from my room and gave them their presents. Minnie's eyes were watery and Elphin had the biggest smile. Minnie opened hers first. I gave her hand knitted socks. They were really bad and had bumps and odd colors and uneven stitches but she claimed they were wonderful and she wore them the rest of the day. Then elphinstone opened his. I made him a hand knitted hat that was just as bad as the socks. He too loved it and wore it the rest of the day._

 _Then Zoë came and we played out in the snow. We made snowmen and snow angels. We are building an igloo next. We came in soaking and cold so we had hot chocolate with marshmallows and cinnamon. While we were outside Minnie made chocolate chip cookies and we ate them fresh out of the oven. We all sat by the fire and snacked and told stories and laughed, it was so fun. I had a family._

 _We are sleeping by the fireplace. Apparently there's a firework show in the village on New Years. I can't wait._

 _ **30th Dec 1970-1st Jan 1971**_

 _The rumors were correct. There was a firework show. Zoë has been staying here since Christmas. She's getting fatter which is a great thing. She was really thin, now she's... less thin. She's really happy and that makes me happy. This is the last day before she goes back._

 _At 11 , the four of us walked down to the town square and found a place to sit. We sat on the edge of the fountain. When there was 5seconds left of 1970 we counted down into the new year and the fireworks started. Zoë and I where mesmerized. I've never seen fireworks up close before. They've always been on the other side of the city and we could only see the sparkles over the tops of the buildings. Now they were right in front of our faces._

 _I think Minnie snapped a picture.  
Then someone came round and gave us sparklers. I've never been happier. If you move the sparkler through the air fast, it leaves a trail of light. You can almost draw in the air._

 _Minnie made us pose for a picture, I wasn't mad. I wish I could save that moment in my head forever._

 _~~~_

I stopped reading and held the diary close to my heart, closing my eyes, trying to imagine myself back in that moment. Cold, I took off my gloves so didn't drop the glowing stick. My cheeks where frozen solid. The only warmth was from the sparkler but I want miserable. The yellow glow illuminated Zoe's smiling face. My scarf tightly wound around my neck and mouth.

I looked towards the clock. It was midnight. I opened the top drawer of the nightstand beside the bed. I put it inside carefully and closed it. I climbed in between the sheets and pulled them towards my face and fell asleep instantly.


End file.
